astrids little feast
by hicstrid4ever
Summary: this is a httyd fan fiction rated-m astrid needs to get this feeling away but needs hiccup to help.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first story it will be 1 chapter long so without delay here you go.

Astrid's little feast

Astrid and hiccup were going out for a year now but she hasn't seen him in a while because he is learning the ways to become a future chief of berk even toothless hasn't went on a flight in ages so he was agitated and moody.

Hiccup was in the forge fixing the little catapult that shot toothless down 2 years ago.

"Fuck my hand" hiccup shouted in pain as a metal spring sliced some skin off he got up and went for some herbs and bandages after he fixed the little catapult he shoved it into the corner later on hiccup was about to leave when astrid came into the forge filled with joy to see him.

"hi...um...hi...astrid" he stuttered out nervously "after a year of us together I thought you would get over stuttering when with me" astrid said with a smile "well I can't help it you're so beautiful" hiccup said preparing for a punch but it didn't come. He looked up to see astrid brightly blushed she kissed him then ran she had been doing that a lot lately he didn't know why astrid was complicated to understand but it was hiccups goal to learn every last detail about her.

As astrid got into her room she had to take care of this hot and bothered emotion she was having she hasn't told hiccup about these feelings but she needed to it was driving her crazy she needed him now. Sadly she couldn't do that with him it is a very dishonourable thing to do is have a women's bounds Brocken before marriage.

"Fuck I hate this feeling always interrupting me and hiccup but it always starts when hiccup is about I can't keep doing this i need hiccup inside me now" she moaned as her index and middle finger slowly sunk into her fiery core she kept a good pace not making her fingers hurt.

"uhhhhhnnn" she screamed into her pillow as she came hard on to the covers she cleaned herself and the covers within 5 minutes and went flying with storm fly .

As flying over berk she thought about a plan to get hiccup to take care of this feeling, she landed in the cove a made her cunning plan.

Mean while hiccup was eating dinner with toothless and his dad it was silent until hiccup spoke

"Dad astrid is acting funny she keeps running away and goes brightly red and seems to kiss me for longer than before any idea why this is happening not that I mind" hiccup said

"well you see son astrid is going through a change called puberty like you did and still are when you get hair all over your" stoic was interrupted by hiccup "okay okay don't go there okay" hiccup shouted not wanting to hear more the rest of the meal was silent.

Later that night hiccup couldn't get the image of Astrid laying on her bed wanting his pants got really tight around him until it hurt he took off his pants showing a 14 inch long and 5 inch thick cock he had a heck of a time pleasing himself all night.

Astrid finished her plan and she went to action tomorrow morning she fly home and grabbed a club and went to sleep in the afternoon Astrid waited to jump hiccup and take him somewhere. As he walked past her she jumped out the bush she was hiding in bashed him round the head then she took him to where she would violate him.

"uhhh" hiccup muttered regaining conscious "where am I" he said "in one of the dragon cages" astrid said with a big smile.

Hiccup turned to around to see astrid NAKED he couldn't believe it he couldn't say a word as she walked over to him seductively she laid him down and they started to kiss Astrid's hand was going down his body slowly hiccup couldn't seem to protest so he tried to escape but astrid wouldn't lets him so he finally gave in letting her go down until she found it hiccups cock she started to rub it until he got stiff she looked down in amazement she thought he would be 6 maybe 7 inches but never she thought he would be 14 inches on top of that 5 inches thick she gave him one last kiss and said "you're going to like this a lot" she said with a devilish smile then placed the sensitive pink tip of flesh in to her hot wet mouth wrapping her lips around it suck in hard "ahhhh..ahhh" hiccup let out between raged breath he felt like he was in heaven, he was reaching his climax and came hard without warning astrid was shocked at how much came out it was hard to swallow it all but it tasted so sweet after she finished liking it all up she placed him at her entrance she lowered herself down with ease as hiccups tip went inside her there was a delicious sting and kept going until he reached her barrier inside her which made he a virgin he pushed past with a thrust until all of him was inside making astrid scream in pleasure and pain he started a slow pace until astrid pleaded him to go faster "uh..Yeah...that's...it...uha...aahhhhhh..." Astrid said between thrusts 10 minutes after this Astrid was nearly at her end and hiccup was well over his but wanted Astrid to finish first and suddenly astrid screamed at the top of her lungs "HICCUP..." As she came for a good 30 seconds this flipped hiccup and he came for a good 50 seconds.

"oh hiccup i love you so much" astrid said exhausted from what she needed so badly "I love you to astrid" hiccup said out of breath "we are doing this again sometime soon" astrid said snuggling into his shoulder "I know astrid I know" they fell asleep in each other's arms oblivious to their surroundings with peace and harmony around them smiling.

The end

So guys hope you enjoyed Astrid's little feast

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys back for another chapter of Astrid's little feast I plan on having about 12 chapters so kick back and enjoy.

Astrid's little feast

Chapter 2: Trade day horror

Hiccup and astrid were sound asleep from the little feast they had the following night before it was all quiet until Tuffnut and snotlout were testing hook fangs aim by letting him shoot chickens all this racket woke astrid from her peaceful slumber she rubbed her eyes then tried to get up she noticed something holding her she turn to see hiccup holding her tightly around the waist this made her smile until she remembered where she is and why she was there she froze in horror of someone finding them two like this.

"Hiccup get up... Come on we got hid now" Astrid whispered in his ear there was no response so she punched him and held his mouth. This worked because he sprang up and was muffled by a hand to stop him howling in pain "astrid what the hell I was sleeping" he said to her a bit annoyed "that's why I did it you didn't get up" she snapped at him "why do you need to wake me up" he said sleepily "well maybe because tuff and snotlout are outside and they could find us" she said gesturing to their naked bodies which made hiccup blush remembering what they did last night and lead him getting stiff "hiccup we don't have time for that ill take care of that stiffness when we get back" that statement made hiccups aching erection twitch painfully.

They got up and went to gather up their clothes and get dressed as soon as they were dressed they took the back door out of the academy slowly sneaking away hoping no one will notice them as soon they got to the middle of the village stoic came up to hiccup "where were you last night son you didn't come home same with astrid were you to doing something you shouldn't" he said looking at them suspicious "no way dad I'm the chiefs son we went for a flight and feel asleep in the cove" hiccup said defending him and astrid "well okay by the way son its trade day so we need help getting the stools set up there's going to be a lot of Vikings here" stoic said with a smile on his face.

Hiccup and Astrid went to the forest to get some wood to build some new stools when they were out of sight and ear shot astrid turned and said "you still stiff my hero" she said with a seductive smile, hiccup remembered her promise she made back at the dragon academy and immediately got aroused as she pulled down his trousers and licked him from base to top and started to suck hard on him "astrid I'm close" he warned as she bobbed down on his massive cock 10 seconds later he came with force into her mouth she swallowed all of it up.

"Come on let's get that wood" she said laughing at the look of hiccup still high on the feeling, she kicked him, this woke him up they continued getting wood and meeting new people for other islands.

Hiccup went to help his dad, as Astrid was walking from the fields with some cabbage.

"Hey what's a flower like you doing all alone out here" said a teenage boy in a group of 7,

Astrid ignored this and kept on walking this pissed the boy off and he then ran in front of her and said "don't you dear ignore me" Astrid immediately snapped back "well I just did now get out of my way" she then started to walk off again "where do you think you're going" another boy said with a devilish smile which struck fear into astrid she then started to run she got to the top of the mountain and hid in a shed moments later someone grabbed her arm tightly she broke free and ran for it.

Half way down the hill she was tackled by one of them and he pushed her onto her back two boys held her arms and two held her legs so she couldn't get free she knew what was going to happen from the smiles on their faces she shut her eyes tightly hoping it will be quick but before anything could happen she heard a night fury howl and then she heard a voice that gave her hope

"Leave her alone you low life mongrels" Hiccup said with courage, the boys started to laugh at him the boy on top of astrid grabbed her left breast and moved it around, in a quick flash the boy on top of astrid, was on the floor with hiccup on top punching his face in.

Hiccup landed a punch to his nose breaking it in an instant, the boy pushed him off and got up, hiccup round him pulling his arm back then down hard this dislocated the boys arm he stumbled back and fell.

Hiccup quickly got Astrid and flew off on toothless.

Later on that evening hiccup told his dad what happened and got them banished they were a humiliation to their tribe.

Hiccup and Astrid both sat at the foot of hiccups bed, Astrid was snuggled up next to hiccup not wanting him to go, hiccup looking at his fist thinking did I really do that, he then started to notice he had some blood on his knuckles, suddenly hiccup started to cry this made astrid concerned "hey what's wrong" she said hiccup quietly mumbled his reply "I thought I was to late...I...I..I thought I was going to lose you" this made astrid smile "but you didn't you saved me you beat the bloody shit out of that low life I love you hiccup I really do"

They stayed like that for ages just cuddling and welcoming each other's warm embrace smiling.

Well guys hope you enjoyed this new chapter I'll see you later good bye

If anyone has some ideas I should do in the future stories and chapters please post a comment below thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Im sorry guys about a big delay in new chapter's im having trouble with ideas but one on the way ok please don't hate and please leave suggestions in new chapters I will use them I promise thank you for being so patient.

From

Hicstrid4ever


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I'm back sorry it was late I have been having trouble at school but let's not talk about that now.

So without further delay here we go.

It had been a week since the trading day had passed and nothing was different, well except hiccups behaviour when Astrid was around other boys especially snotlout. Hiccup and astrid were walking to the forge when all of a sudden snotlout jumped in front of them with the biggest grin ever.

"What is it lout" hiccup said in annoyance "well hiccup my cousin did you know that Astrid's and my parents sighed a marriage contract" he replied looking into hiccups eyes.

Hiccups eyes started to tear up and Astrid stood frozen in horror mumbling "how could they" snotlout over heard that and started to talk. "Well my dear Astrid because your poor you can't afford a downy fit for a chiefs son and plus I asked first" hiccups face went red his fist clenching with his knuckles turning white he faced Astrid and softly spoke "did you know about this" Astrid just hung her head.

Snotlout came over to her and kissed her cheek, this sent Astrid into defence mode and kicked him in the stomach and then she ran to her house leaving hiccup alone.

Later on

Hiccups POV

"WHY!" he shouted at his bedroom wall, all this anger woke up toothless which made him concerned to see his master upset so he tried to comfort him the best he could "sorry bud I'm just really angry at snotlout" toothless snorted at the name of his masters unkind and childish cousin.

Hiccup raced down the stairs as soon as his dad got back from his chief duties "son we need to talk"

Stoic said with a serious face "I know dad I ran into snotlout at the forge" hiccup muttered "son the reason you couldn't get engaged to Astrid is because she is too poor and as the chiefs son her parents can't afford the expectations of a marriage contract" stoic said sternly.

"But dad" hiccup was about to say the rest of his sentence before stoic interrupts him " no buts hiccup its decided ok just let it go" all this made hiccups core heat up and boil his nerves " dad I love astrid and she loves me please your chief you can stop this.. Can't you" hiccup sobbed but stoic made up his mind "hiccup no and don't say another word until you accept this is happening"

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore and shouted " WHAT WOULD MOTHER THINK OF YOU FOR DOING THIS ITS NOT ALWAYS ABOUT MONEY ITS ABOUT FUCKING LOVE DAD BUT YOU CANT SEE THAT BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN LOSS SHE WERNT JUST YOURS SHE WAS MY MOTHER ASWELL"

This made stoic so angry punched his own son "don't you ever talk about valka that way ever" he said after he hit his son.

Hiccup was on the floor crying and wheezing stoic looked at him and realized what he did and went over to him but before he could do anything hiccup called toothless and as soon as the lizard was down the stairs hiccup jumped on him and they were out the door.

Astrid's POV

"Mother why I hate him please I hate him so much I belong with hiccup please" Astrid begged her mother "look here astrid a chiefs son is a too expensive downy and his is strong and a worthy warrior" her mother said to astrid as she began to cry, she screamed at her mother "WHY DO YOU HATE ME" and ran to her room to cry even more as she hacked at her wall with her favourite axe, hiccup had made it for her 14th birthday it sparkled with gold and silver and shined brightly in the sun.

She used to break her weapons when she was little just to see hiccup repair them, the way he worked the mettle with those skinny arms like it was a pillow to him these memories made her smile and she remembered some dreams of her and hiccup as a item but those dreams were about to get smashed all thanks to snotlout and his crush on astrid.

She looked at her window and she hatched a plan to sneak out, a couple hours past and she was sent to bed but as soon she was in her room she locked her door and crept out the window and headed for the cove where hiccup first saw toothless.

She got there to find a hiccup and a toothless sitting by a pond, she slowly snuck behind hiccup and jumped him and immediately pinning him to a rock while they kissed their tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouths, with one hand signal hiccup sent toothless away somewhere not too far.

Astrid's hand slowly going to his massive bulge in his pants and quickly undid them to show hiccups massive erection.

Hiccup groaned as the cold air hit his throbbing member while Astrid pumps him hard and fast, hiccup took off Astrid's shirt and undone her breast band as soon as the pink nipples were exposed hiccups mouth latched on one his hands doing the same to her other one.

Astrid hissed in pleasure as hiccup grinded the nipple between his teeth, "ASTRID" hiccup screamed as he came hard over her clothes and the cry of pleasure from her lover sent her over board and came in her skirt.

"Hiccup you made me cum in my skirt again RRRRHH" Astrid said with the uncomfortable and sticky feeling she had "sorry" hiccup whined.

"Oh well these weren't going to stay on anyway" Astrid said with a seductive smile,

Hiccup gulped peppered for what lie ahead.

Note: so I'm thinking about starting another story but don't worry I won't abandon this story i was sort of thinking female toothless x hiccup lemon type story I don't know let me know in reviews


End file.
